


That One Time Team JNPR Saved Christmas

by PorterHawk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/pseuds/PorterHawk
Summary: While team RWBY is off doing their own shenanigan on winter break, JNPR is also having a fun holiday. That is until mistaken identity leads to Christmas almost being ruined. Can Jaune, Pyrrha , Ren, and Nora save the holiday from their blunder?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Remnant, and the entirety of team JNPR were spending the holidays at the Arc household. Ren and Nora had nowhere else to go for winter break, and flights to Mistral had been delayed due to inclement weather, leaving Pyrrha stranded in Vale. Jaune’s parents had left to pick up some of his sisters from the airport, but ended up stuck there due to snow coverage on the roads. That left the four teens alone in the big house on a late Christmas night. What came next, however, was something none of them had expected.

A loud crash and several breaking vases woke Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha from their slumber, each one grabbing their weapons and rushing downstairs.

“Who's there?” Jaune shouted but didn’t receive an answer. The three students snuck down the hallway before glancing into the living room. A small silhouetted figure was on the floor above a large mass, the room too dark to see anything properly.

“Guys! I got the intruder!” Nora shouted from her spot in front of them. Jaune flicked the light switch illuminating the room. Nora was on top of a large man dressed in red, a fluffy white beard on his face and a sack on the floor. The tree was on its side, the coffee table flipped, and his mother’s poinsettia pot completely smashed with dirt and leaves stuck in the carpet. The bomber finally got a good look for herself, gasping in horror.

“OH NO!” Nora was practically crying now, moving off of the man and stepping back. “I just killed Santa Clause!”

“That can’t be right.” Jaune shook his head. “Santa isn’t real.”

“How could you say that when he’s right there?!” Nora pointed at him accusingly.

“A few of my sisters told me when I was ten. Granted that was a traumatizing Christmas, but the fact is he’s not real. This is probably some weird thief dressed as him.”

“I’m not sure.” Pyrrha said while looking through the sack. “It doesn’t look like he stole anything. Actually it appears he was dropping things off.” She pulled out a gift box wrapped beautifully in green paper with a pretty bow. The package was addressed to Ren.

“Then I really did kill Santa!”

“He’s not dead.” Ren added while checking the man’s wrist for a pulse. “I think you just knocked him out.”

“How did he even get in here?” Jaune asked scratching his head in confusion. There were no obvious signs of a breakin. He grabbed a flashlight before getting on his knees. “The windows are locked and the chimneys too narrow for even Nora to slide down.” He commented while shining a light up the chute.

“Hey, did anyone hear that?” Pyrrha questioned.

“Hear what-“ Jaune shut his mouth when something loud clomped overhead. Everyone gathered their weapons and headed outside, Ren swiftly using a tree to get a better vantage point.

“Hey guys. I think you should see this.” Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other questioningly, but made their way to the rooftop regardless.

“What am I looking at?” Pyrrha questioned the second she saw it, feeling both confused and awed at the same time.

“It’s a… sleigh.” Ren commented while putting his guns away. It did indeed look like a large sleigh pulled by what appeared to be seven reindeer Grimm. Except the Grimm were a dazzling white colour instead of midnight black, and they didn’t give off the same negative energy that normal Grimm did. They acted more like animals, perking up when they noticed the three teens.

“Hey Ren. You didn’t add anything extra to the Christmas cookies, right? Nothing that would make us start hallucinating?” Jaune asked just trying to verify what was before him.

“I would do no such thing.” Ren sounded almost offended by the question. Pyrrha put her weapon away and examined the vehicle carefully. She stroked the smooth rims of the structure, admiring the mix of old wood and finely crafted metals that made up the sleigh.

“It certainly feels real.” She activated her semblance and lifted the sleigh a bit, setting in back down gently. “This is incredible.”

“Yeah, that’s a good word for it.” Jaune commented before one of the reindeer sneeze. He jumped back with a shrill yelp, his cheeks flushing red when Pyrrha started giggling.

“So if Santas unconscious in the living room, who's going to deliver all these presents?” Ren held up a gift from one of the giant bags in the back of the sleigh.

“I’ll tell you who!” Everyone turned around to see Nora swimming in a big bundle of red fabric, the cloth hat constantly falling over her eyes and the boots clearly too big. “We’re gonna deliver all these gifts ourselves!”

“Very funny Nora.” Jaune started laughing but fell silent when Nora didn’t join him. “You can’t be serious. We can’t deliver all of those in one night!” Jaune exclaimed.

“But if the children don’t get presents in the morning, wouldn't all that sadness draw more Grimm in?” Pyrrha thought out loud. “We can’t risk our mistake getting innocent people hurt.”

“What about Christmas being about good will towards your fellow man and all that?” Jaune argued. He didn’t want to disappoint anyone honestly but this was such a huge risk with lots of unknowns.

“But Jaaaune!” Nora begged, her eyes doubling in size and her lip becoming pouty. Darn it’s hard to say no when she does that. “Alright, let’s say we do it. I don’t see how we can get all of these delivered to the whole world before people start waking up.”

“I don’t think we have to.” Ren interrupted holding up a large map, a majority of the continents marked off in red. “I think we knocked him out on the tail end of his deliveries.”

“That will make this way easier!” Pyrrha mused while patting one of the reindeer gently. The creature shook its head causing the bells on its harness to jingle, an otherworldly chime echoing through their ears. 

“Alright! Let’s get goi- OOF!” Nora tripped on the billowing red pants she was wearing, falling face first into a snow pile.

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear the suit.” Ren offered while helping her stand up.

“But someone needs to dress up as Santa! How can we possibly save Christmas if no one is acting as Santa!” Everyone pondered for a moment before their eyes fell on Jaune.

“Why are you looking at me?!” He jolted upon seeing their devious gazes.

“Your the tallest. The suit would fit you best.” Ren nodded happy with the decision.

“Plus you’re our fearless leader! it’s like your made for the role!” Nora exclaimed.

“Please Jaune?” Pyrrha asked placing a hand on her chest hopefully. 

“Not you too Pyrrha!” He groaned exasperated. Well, if his team was so dead set on it.

“Fine.” Jaune finally sighed. “But you all have to dress up too.”

“Way ahead of you!” Nora pulled three elf costumes seemingly out of nowhere, passing them to Ren and Pyrrha while keeping one for herself.

“Wait, did you plan this-“

“NO TIME!” Nora threw the Santa outfit at Jaune knocking him on his back. “Everyone get dressed and ready to go! We leave in five!” She stood triumphantly pointing out at the night sky. “Team JNPR is going to save Christmas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a thing. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas/whatever holiday you celebrate!
> 
> This was supposed to be up last week but writers block and life kind of stopped progress. There is more to it in my drafts but I wanted to get it out while it was still close to Christmas.
> 
> If anyone wants to see part two let me know.


	2. Part 2: Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing is while writing this I came up with enough ideas for at least one or two more chapters, so there is that to look forward to!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed.

Jaune climbed back up to the roof having changed into the Santa outfit. It certainly fit him height wise, but the suit was clearly made for a wider man. He had to use his own belts to rein in the coat around his waist and keep the pants up, plus he traded the boots Nora threw at him out for his own. He finally made it to the top, crawling to his feet and looking at his teammates.

Nora was wearing a green dress similar in shape to her combat attire. It also sported fur trim along the collar and sleeves that added some extra warmth. Ren was wearing something similar, only this costume was clearly the men’s version with pants and less fur. 

“What do you think?” Jaune turned and his jaw went slack. Though Pyrrha’s was clearly made to match with the others the dress showed off more of her legs then it did Nora. Even with the dark leggings she wore underneath to keep warmer she owned the outfit in its entirety. Pyrrha stood with her hand on her hip and smiled at Jaune’s reaction. “Does that mean it’s okay?” She asked snapping the blonde out of his daze.

“O-Of course! You look great Pyrrha.” Nora snickered at Ren and started making kissing noises, but a quick glare made her begrudgingly stop.

“Thanks, and you don’t make a bad Saint Nick yourself.” She walk over and straightened his jacket out. “This thing is quite big on you.” She commented.

“It also smells like sweat and eggnog.” Jaune made a face. “Where exactly did you find this Nora?”

“I borrowed it from Santa.” He paused for a moment trying to process her statement. “Wait, you left the old man lying in my house without any-“

“NO TIME!” She shoved everyone to the sleigh not giving him a chance to finish. Pyrrha sat on the front bench along with Jaune, while Ren and Nora took the trunk area with the gift bags.

“Here Jaune, you drive.” Pyrrha passed him the reins despite his dismayed expression.

“Why me?”

“Because your Santa right now dumby!” Nora poked her head between the two. “Santa’s supposed to drive the sleigh, and we are going to do this the right way!” She gave Jaune a serious look before returning to Ren’s side, as if to say he doesn’t have a choice in the matter. With an exasperated sigh Jaune took the long strap of leather in his hands, looking at how it attached to the rest of the harnesses. Maybe this won’t be as bad as he anticipated. The blonde had seen his uncle direct a team of draft horses before, so he’d try to follow his elders lead.

“Alright, let’s go!” He whipped the reins letting the motion of the rope travel up the reindeers’ backs, only nothing happened. He tried it a second time, then a third, but the animals still refused to budge.

“So… any ideas on how to make them move?” The others looked at each other and shrugged.

“Maybe a trigger word?” Ren suggest.

“Oh! Let me try some!” Nora cleared her throat and straightened up. “Mush! Go! Onward! Move! To the skies! Dakota! Open sessemie! Please!”

“I don’t think it’s working.” Jaune interrupted. “Maybe we should try something Christmas themed?” Pyrrha scratched her chin deep in thought before finally speaking up.

“Maybe ho ho… ho?”

The deer bolted off the rooftop, jerking the sleigh along with them. Everyone screamed as they plummeted to the yard below, but the animals pulled upwards at the last second and brought the sled with them. The entire team was out of control, swerving this way and that around the trees.

“Steer Jaune!”

“I don’t know how!” He pulled up on the reins trying to get them to stop, but it only sent the team in a vertical climb towards the moon.

Ren struggled to get in a crouched position, eyeing one of the rear reindeer. If they couldn’t control the animals in the sled he’d try it on one of their backs. He climbed onto the front bench and pushed off, almost appearing like he’d make it until hitting an invisible barrier. He was thrown back by a sudden jolt, narrowly managing to grab Nora before missing the sleigh entirely. She roughly yanked him into the trunk where that odd barrier kept him glued to the sled.

“I can’t get to the animals!” Ren shouted.

“Try pulling downwards!” Pyrrha shrieked as the sled twisted and jerked. She activated her semblance attempting to steer the deer with the metal in their harnesses, only managing to make them panic worse. She ultimately settle with trying to keep the sleigh steady, but they were still at the mercy of the raging animals. 

“This is amazing!” Nora cried in excitement. “Make them go faster-“

“NO!” Everyone shouted in unison until the sled did a strong whipping motion to the left. Jaune finally wrapped both hands around the reins and dug himself in the seat.

“Enough!” He pulled straight back finally getting the team to slow their climb. Jaune yanked right with everything he had, making the reindeer turn horizontally. Gradually the sled and animals settled into a more steady route over the countryside, though this didn’t stop the sleds jostling motion as they flew.

“I can’t believe we survived that.” Ren exhaled in relief. To say the normally stoic boy was a bit shaken would be an understatement.

“That was so cool!” Nora shrieked with sparkling eyes. She was practically jumping out of her seat with glee. “We should do that again!”

“Maybe it’s best to take it slow for now.” Pyrrha suggested glancing over to a rather queasy looking Jaune. His shoulders were stiff and his body sunken as far into the bench as possible.

“Guys, I don’t feel so good.” Jaune mumbled.

“Are you okay Jaune?” Pyrrha asked carefully. “Your starting to look a little… green.” Jaune didn’t respond, shoving the reins in her hands and leaning over the side heaving.

“Gross!” Nora And Ren cringed back while Pyrrha rubbed his back comfortingly. He pulled himself back to his seat when he felt his gutt was empty, sinking into the bench heavily.

“Feel any better?” Pyrrha asked concerned by the paleness of his skin. Jaune just grunted and took the reins back, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

“I just hope that doesn’t land on anything important.” Nora commented while looking at the huge houses and mansions below. Ren leaned out to observe for himself.

“Hmm… based on the amount of space below us, I highly doubt it.”

XxxxxxxxxX  
*Meanwhile in a mansion under JNPR’s route*

The winds blew harshly in the lands around Winchester Manor. A little orange cat sat on a snowy balcony, clawing at a bedroom window hoping to be let inside.

“Stupid cat!” A bulky teen threw the window open and swung his mace at the feline. Cardin Winchester was now awake and in a fowl mood. “Get out of here! I’m trying to sleep!” He growled forcing the cat to leap to a nearby tree. “Try that again and I’ll beat you myself!”

Suddenly the sky above him seemed to be getting slightly darker. He glanced up only to see a strange substance flying right at him and-

XxxxxxxxxX  
*Back in the sleigh*

“Did you hear that?” Nora asked leaning off the back of the vehicle. Ren cupped his ear and listened intently.

“It sounds like… an angry man just got hit with something disgusting.” Nora could only smile as the shouting faded into the distance while they continued flying at warp speed. Finally the sleigh began to slow as they came upon a quaint little village.

“Is this town still on the list?” Jaune asked weakly while rubbing his eyes.

“Yes. This should be our next stop.” Jaune pulled the reins and the reindeer veered to the left, banking downwards far too fast. He pulled up harder and the animals swiftly corrected, coming down for a rough landing on a larger roof. The sleigh bounced several times nearly sending the team flying, but some odd force on the craft kept them mostly in place. The blonde didn’t take the landing well, clanking his head against the dash board with a loud groan.

“Why don’t you sit this one out Jaune.” Pyrrha suggested. Jaune just mumbled something unintelligible while not bothering to move. “We’ll see about finding some Dramamine while we’re out.”

“I don’t think we have to.” Ren suddenly found a pill bottle with a bow addressed to Jaune in one of the bags. It was medication for motion sickness.

“That’s… oddly helpful.” Pyrrha took the medicine bottle and examined it carefully. It was still sealed shut, and it looked real enough. Jaune didn’t bother waiting, taking the bottle from her and dry swallowing a couple tablets. “Jaune! What if that stuffs dangerous?!” She scolded. People shouldn’t be taking random medication they found in someone else bag! The lanky teen just grunted and waved her off. 

“If I die from it I’ll let you know. I’m still not convinced this isn’t a dream.” She raised her hand to retort when Nora shoved the sorted sacks at Ren and Pyrrha.

“Less talking, more delivering!” She leapt for the chimney before realizing it was too narrow, instead jumping to the ground and searching for a window. The two teens shrugged and rushed to their designated houses, Pyrrha still unsure about this. The sleigh and flying reindeer Grimm were weird enough, but that pill bottle came out of nowhere. Maybe Jaune was right and they were all dreaming?

She stopped short at a living room window with an illuminated tree inside. This was her target, a house with three sisters and their father. Gently she used her semblance to unlatch the window, pushing it open and gracefully stepping inside. She leaned down and began unloading presents from the bag, trying to place the gifts in a relatively nice pile. Upon standing she finally noticed a six year old child sleeping on the sofa with a book open on the floor. Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight. This must be the youngest sibling. Quietly she took the stuffed bear from under the tree meant for the little girl, placing it on the couch by her chest before slowly making her way to the window.

“Santa?” She froze upon hearing the groggy high pitched voice. She stood up straight and turned to the girl currently rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“Actually I’m…” She thought for a moment before smiling. If she was delivering gifts tonight she might as well play the role dutifully. “One of Santa’s special assistant elves.”

“Really?” The child asked perking up. Pyrrha nodded her head with a small chuckle.

“Indeed. Santa… isn’t feeling well, so I’m helping him with present deliveries.” She nodded along, her expression becoming worried.

“Is Santa okay?”

“Of course!” She corrected. “Just motion sickness! He’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” The girl gestured over to the cookies by the fireplace. “My cookies will help him feel better! I made them myself.”

“You did?” Pyrrha laughed at her eager nodding. This girl was too adorable. “I’ll be sure he eats them then, now you go back to sleep.”

“Thanks pretty elf lady.” Pyrrha blushed but waved with a wide smile, sliding out the window and relocking the latch. She leapt to the rooftop and made her way back to the sleigh, looking at the cookies the little girl offered. They were burnt on the one side, with what looked like chocolate chips in them. It couldn’t hurt to try a little piece. She broke a corner off and placed it in her mouth. Her face twisted at the explosion of sweetness. Too sweet, she could taste the sugar particles! Pyrrha managed to swallow it but couldn’t help lightly coughing. She didn’t think this would help Jaune with his nausea, perhaps even making it worse. She’d let Nora eat them instead.

As Pyrrha neared the sled she noticed Ren and Nora were already finished with their deliveries. Jaune was standing too, pointing at various spots on the map while Ren nodded along. 

“Are you okay?” Pyrrha asked worriedly. She hadn’t been gone very long. He couldn’t have recovered that quickly.

“Great actually.” Jaune answered. “That stuff was really effective. I’ll have to start keeping some on me.” Pyrrha just nodded, happy to hear he could function at least.

“So what are you looking at?” She questioned.

“I was going over the routes with Ren. I think we’d cover ground quicker if we swept the town in a vertical motion instead of what’s previously suggested. What do you think?” She eyed the map herself. The previously planned route was rather complex indeed. Overly difficult even. Was Santa really this unorganised or did he just like challenging himself?

“I agree.” She nodded along. “To the next set of houses then?”

“Yes!” Nora jumped into the sleigh waiting impatiently for the others. “Hurry up you guys! We don’t have all night!” Ren and Jaune both sighed in unison but climbed into the sled regardless. He waited for everyone to hold on tightly before moving the sleigh this time.”

“Alright then… ho ho ho.” The deer shot forward again with great force, but Jaune was ready this time. He held back tightly on the reins stopping the reindeer from reaching mach speeds. They shakily glided several houses down before parking a second time, the sleigh jostling just as much as the first landing. If it weren’t for Pyrrha pulling the sled up last minute with her semblance they would have crashed through the attic.

“Alright, onto round two!” Nora passed bags to everyone this time. “First one to visit the most houses wins!” She rushed to the chimney and jumped with glee when she realised it was wide enough. With a laugh she leapt through the chute leaving her teammates behind on the roof. The others shrugged and went on to their respective houses. Jaune checked the windows on the house first, happy to find that the kitchen window was unlock. He tried to carefully climb through, definitely not tripping on the kitchen sink and falling face first on the floor. Thankfully no one was awoken by his blunder, so he proceeded to sneak into the living room where the tree was.

Perfect! Now to just place the presents under the tree and leave-

“Santa?” Jaune froze, practically grabbing the tree trying to hide his face.

“It is Santa! I knew I heard Santa in the house!” He glanced out of the corner of his eye, a little four year old boy was rushing over and grabbing his pant leg. “What are you doing to the tree?” He ask rather confused.

“J-Just…” He cleared his throat trying to deepen his voice but not succeeding very well. “J-Just testing the tree to make sure it’s sturdy! This is indeed a very sturdy tree you have. V-very nice!” He laughed awkwardly trying to shake the kid from his leg.

“Why are you so skinny Santa? And where’s your beard?” He could already feel the sweat beads falling. Why was this kid perceptive?! 

“T-trying to watch my health this year.” He lied. “And I l-lost the beard in a factory accident! It's not like I never had a beard to begin with! Nope!” The kid seemed to be buying it at least. Jeez why did this always have to happen to him?! 

“What’d you bring me!” The boy was practically jumping with excitement, and Jaune still didn’t understand how his parents hadn’t woken up yet. A switch went off in his head suddenly. He could work with this!

“Now now, I can’t put the presents under the tree unless your sleeping.” He leaned down and looked the kid sternly in the face. “Are you sleeping right now?” The kid shook his head but looked like he was going to protest. “No buts!” He shewed the kid into the hallway. “The sooner you go to bed the sooner you’ll get your presents.” He nodded and rushed up the staircase to his bedroom. He waited for the sound of a door shutting to book it back to his bag. He practically threw the present under the tree before running back to the kitchen. He clumsily climbed out of the kitchen window and fell into a snow drift, clumsily shutting the widow and rushing back to the sleigh. That was almost a complete disaster. Jaune’s first house visit was a complete train wreck. Hopefully he wasn’t the only one having issues with this. He’s already lagging behind his teammates at Beacon. He didn’t want to be the worst at present delivery too.

“There you are Jaune!” Nora waved him over. She was now covered in soot but that didn’t seem to bother her at all. Ren was already in his seat with Pyrrha waiting with them anxiously. “How many houses did you visit? You were gone for forever!” 

“I wasn’t gone that long.” Jaune rubble his neck anxiously. “How many did you guys visit?” 

“Five!” Nora shouted.

“Four.” Ren said deadpan. Pyrrha was about to answer before noticing Jaune’s hurt expression.

“It’s not a competition!” Pyrrha decided. “It doesn’t matter how many houses we each visit. It’s the quality of the job we do-“

“It’s fine Pyrrha.” Jaune sighed defeated. He already knew he’d suck at this to begin with. The blonde didn’t need a pity party. “Let’s just keep going.”

“Can you believe we’re halfway done with this place already?” Nora jumped excitedly. “We’ll get to go fast again! Let’s clock our travel time!”

“You do the Nora.” Jaune sighed taking the reins in his hands. “You do that.”


End file.
